


Toutes les raisons du monde

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théo est quelque'un d'impulsif. De dangereux... Et Blaise a toutes les raisons du monde de... YaoiSlash. Cadeau de Noël pour Rapunzelita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toutes les raisons du monde

Auteur : Camille

Genre : angst, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Toutes les raisons du monde

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Je me suis réveillée et j'ai su pour Théo. Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Rapunzelita

Rating : PG-15

Bêta : Babel. Merci

Toutes les raisons du monde

Théodore Nott est dangereux. Pas pour les autres. Pour lui. Il essaye toujours de protéger les autres.

Alors, il se place au milieu des disputes entre Pansy et Millicent. Il empêche Grégory de frapper Vincent, et prend un coup au milieu. Il sépare Draco de Potter et un sort perdu le frappe. Il éloigne d'un coup Blaise de sa potion et en reçoit des éclaboussures quand elle explose. Il se met devant un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que Marcus lui envoie une droite.

Alors, quand Draco est face à Voldemort, que celui-ci est prêt à lui envoyer le sort mortel et que Théo le voit, Blaise a toutes les raisons du monde de craindre pour sa vie.

Fin 


End file.
